The adventures of Agent Kisaragi
by star-chan89
Summary: Yuffie goes on a mission to save her best friend and kill her captors. But can she do it once she starts to fall for a certain Lion. Squffie Main Pairing Sokairi Clorith RikuxOC pairings will come later. Ch.4 is finally up...don't forget to REVIEW
1. Yuffie to the Rescue

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Squffie so I hope it turns out okay. BTW, does anyone know if Yuffie will be in Kingdom Hearts 2? I heard from a pretty reliable resource that there are already plans for Sq…er…Leon to be in it, just wondering because I would be really sad if she wasn't there.

Disclaimer: As much as I love Squall I will unfortunately never own him, sigh…of course I like Yuffie too and I don't own her either… Everybody is owned by SquareEnix and Disney.

Ch.1 Yuffie To The Rescue

Yuffie laid in bed listening to her alarm clock go off for the bazillionth time. (Is that a real word?)

"Mommy, do I have to go to school today? I don't feel so good"

Realizing that she wasn't home anymore she finally got up and turned off the alarm clock by throwing it into the wall.

Yuffie had been the youngest member recruited at the age of 17. They had almost not let her in, but they couldn't deny her ninja skills and decided to let her join even if she was just a kid.

Just a kid. She was more than just a kid she was The Great Ninja Yuffie.

And…She would change their minds soon. All she needed to do was to have a successful mission of her own. All she had done as of yet was to be an apprentice to Aerith when she went on missions. Aerith was a nice person and all but she would never get any respect if she kept having to trail on behind her.

That was when a call came through interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello"

"Agent Kisaragi, Aerith has gone missing in enemy territory and we need you to go rescue her."

Finally, this was her chance. She felt kind of bad because she was almost happy that the flower girl had gone missing.

"We will be sending you the information briefly."

"Squall Leonhart, Cloud Strife, who are these people?" She looked closely at the pictures, they looked slightly familiar but she couldn't quite remember where she had seen them.

"We believe that they are the ones who kidnapped Agent Gainsborough. We need you to bring them back too if possible…"

* * *

And that's pretty much how I ended up here, on this plane, headed to who knows where to find Aerith.

Aerith and me had been friends for a long time. She was like a big sister and she was one of the few things I actually remembered from my past.

You see a couple of years ago a war started in our peaceful home in Hollow Bastion. And everybody split up into two different groups, friends and brothers became enemies. During one particularly bad battle I ended up getting knocked out. Me and Aerith ended up on the side with the rebels. They took us in and helped to heal my wounds. During that battle Aerith got separated from her lover and sometimes I think I hear her cry at night. She told me that he said that he would come back for her one day but that she was pretty sure he was dead.

All of a sudden alarms went off in the plane. The plane had been shot and was heading towards the ground rapidly. She headed towards the parachutes, but got violently thrown into a wall and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"This is what everyone got all excited about, she's just a kid... how did she even get this far?"

"I don't know, we almost didn't catch her."

"She must be better than I thought…..hmmm, do you think she came for the other one?"

"Most likely, but why would they send out a kid?"

"I have no idea"

Yuffie listened to their conversation as she became more and more conscious. How long had she been knocked out? And what did they mean kid? She wanted to scream out that she wasn't just a kid, but her throat felt dry and she was just too tired to scream. Instead, she decided to focus on how to get out. She could feel the tight ropes tying her securely to the chair.

"_water" _she croaked out. One of them turned and frowned at her. He was tall and had dark brown hair that reached down to his shoulders and piercing blue eyes. She immediately recognized him as one of the guys from the picture which meant that the other voice probably belonged to the other guy from the picture.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up" The tall blond with strikingly blue eyes said. She noticed that his eyes weren't as cold as his partners'. Her suspicions were confirmed, he was the other guy from the picture.

'Great I was supposed to be tying them up not the other way around'

"She looks familiar doesn't she?"

"We probably know her from before the war"

"Maybe we can ask Aerith who she is"

"Aerith"

At her outburst the blond turned to face her, "You're lucky that we're the ones who found you. You could've been killed." He paused "What's your name?"

She wondered if she should tell them who she was. It could be very dangerous to tell enemies her name, but they had saved her, supposedly, and from what she could tell it sounded like they were not too threatening, at least the blonde anyway (it looked like the brunette might kill her at any second).

She looked up to see the blonde staring down at her strangely. "It takes you this long to come up with a name?"

"No, I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie"

"If you're so great, why did you get caught" she heard the brunette mumble.

"Leon" the blonde said swatting him "be nice"

'Leon? I thought his record said Squall. Maybe it's a nickname'

"After all we wouldn't want to upset Aerith, now would we" Leon said teasing Cloud.

"Would you two knock it off?"

"Aerith!"

"Yuffie!"

"Guys this is my partner Yuffie. I used to baby-sit her before the war."

"Now that I think about it the brat does look pretty familiar" Leon said peering down at her.

"I am not a brat." She said trying to stand up but remembering that she was still tied up to the chair. "Oh and can you untie me? My wrists are starting to hurt."

"Yuffie there's something I need to talk to you about" Aerith said while untying the ropes.

"What?" she said following Aerith into her makeshift bedroom.

"Yuffie" she paused taking a deep breath" I…um…I'm not on the rebel side anymore"

"What?"

"I said…"

"I heard you…..but, why?"

"Because Cloud's on this side."

"Cloud, Cloud is more important than the people that saved our lives." Yuffie said trying not to get angry because when she got angry she started to whine and no one took her seroisly then.

"Yuffie, remember when I told you about the boy I fell in love with before the war?" she kept going not waiting for an answer "That's Cloud…..he finally came back for me."

"Oh, but what about me"

"Well you can join this side too, but…..we would have to find you someplace to stay."

"I could stay in your room. We've shared rooms before."

"Well actually….you can't" The flower girl said blushing "You see I'm sharing a room with Cloud." Her brows furrowed with thought. "Maybe you could share a room with Sq…er Leon, just for now I mean. I'm sure we'll find you a room soon."

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like Squall likes me too much."

"Oh, don't worry about Leon he's always like that, but please call him Leon he prefers to be called that."

"Well" Yuffie said getting a defiant look in her eye "The papers said his name was Squall so that's what I'm going to call him."

"Okay Yuffie, I know that I won't be able to change your mind, but please don't annoy him to much. After all they are giving us a place to stay. I'm going to see about your room arrangements."

After much arguing and debating it was finally decided that Yuffie would be staying with Leon. She couldn't help but get excited at the prospect of a new person to annoy.

"So Squall"

"It's Leon"

"Squuuuuuaaaaaaaaalllllllllll" she said smiling at him sweetly although the look in her eyes told him she was trying to be anything but sweet.

"It's Leon" he said turning around to glare at her.

They walked in silence for awhile until they reached the room. She walked inside and sat on the nearest chair.

"So Squall, what made you decide to go against the rebels"

"It's Leon, and because I knew that people like you would be in it."

"What do you mean people like me?"

"Brats"

"I am not a brat"

"Once a brat always a brat"

"How can you call me a brat, you don't know anything about me."

"I know plenty about you. I used to watch you when your parents couldn't get Aerith"

"Oh" she said looking down. Yet another part of her past she couldn't remember. "Do you remember my parents?"

"Why? Don't you?"

"No" she said trying to make her heart stop hurting so bad. She didn't remember anything except for the few pieces of information Aerith had been able to give her.

"I used to train with your father"

"So you're a fighter"

He looked at her as if that had been the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you fight with knives, daggers, katanas, guns, what"

"That's not really that important" he said walking into the bathroom to change clothes.

She noticed a black box sitting in the corner. She remembered that when she had mentioned his weapon he had looked over at it briefly before answering her. She went over to open it when she was pushed up against the wall.

"Touch it and you die." She looked up into Squall's glowering eyes. She had definitely pushed the wrong button.

"Don't be so touchy" She said breaking free of his grasp and backing away from him and the box. She refused to look afraid, even if she was terrified.

"So Squall" she said trying to hide her fear.

"It's Leon" he said putting a hand over his forehead. "Are you always this annoying?"

"Are you always so talkative?" She said smiling at him. He glared back at her. "Anyway, where am I going to sleep?"

"On the floor" He answered nonchalantly

"THE FLOOR!"

"Yes, the floor. Do you need me to show you where it is?"

"I can't sleep on the floor"

"Well there's no where else for you to sleep."

"I can sleep on the bed…"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I'm sleeping there"

"I promise I won't snore or anything. I won't even kick or punch you"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"Fine, but you better not touch me." He said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Trust me, I won't"

"I don't need you keeping me awake all night because I have to get up early in the morning."

"Why do you have to get up early in the morning?"

"To train"

"Can I go with you?"

"No"

"Please"

"No, you are not coming with me and that's final." He said climbing into the bed.

That night they put up a pillow barrier between them to make sure that they didn't accidentally touch each other. She waited until he was asleep to turn on the lamp next to her side of the bed and pull a small green book with a yellow scarf tying it together out from under the bed.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Today has been really interesting. One minute I'm on a mission to save Aerith from the enemies and the next thing I know I find out that she is on the side with the enemies. I'm still not sure of what I'm going to do yet. I mean Aerith is my best friend but how can I turn on all of the people I have grown up with. Then there's Squall. He's a big meanie, but that's okay because I'm sure there's some good in him somewhere. Plus he's really good-looking maybe even sexy and I was never good at staying mad at good-looking people for too long. Anyway me and Squall talked tonight and I'm going to train with him tomorrow. He just doesn't know it yet. Boy won't he be surprised to find out that I can actually fight. Maybe he'll even let me train with him and then I'll get to see his weapon since he wouldn't let me look at it earlier. I'm so tired and I have to wake up early to train so I'll write in you tomorrow._

_Yuffie

* * *

_

Yuffie lay in the bed tossing and turning…..

"_Squall, Squall"_

"_A young man around 16 turned to face he"_

"_Yuffie, what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be with Aerith?"_

"_I was but she started talking to Cloud and I was bored, so, I came to see what you were doing." He smiled at her._

"_C'mon Yuffie, I'll take you back"_

"_But I don't want to watch her make mushy faces at Cloud, yech, boys are gross"_

"_Does that mean I'm gross?"_

"……_No"_

"_What about this, I'll let you stay with me for a little while and then I'll take you back to Aerith"_

"_Okay then" She said smiling gleefully while taking his hand and tugging him forward. "We can play tag and hide-and-seek and…dress-up and…."_

_She was so excited she didn't noticed the grimace that crossed Squall's face._

A/N: Whew I'm glad that that's over with. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I plan to have the next chapter out soon. Don't forget to review I can always use some constructive criticism. Of course I like nice things too and I do plan on adding Kairi, Riku, Sora, etc. later on. And I even passed 2,000 words yay for me. took away all of my pretty dividers now I'm upset.

Star-chan


	2. Hidden Passages and Maybe a New Crush?

A/N- Omigod this took so long...I would lose inspiration then get it back then lose it again, but I finally made myself sit down and write it. Hope you like it. This chapter practically wrote itself.

p.s.-Thanks to my two reviewers generic soda and skippinsunday, because if I hadn't known that somebody was waiting for another chapter I would have never wrote it.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Ch.2 Hidden passages and maybe a new crush?

Yuffie awoke in a daze.

"Where am I?" she thought to herself. Then all of a sudden everything came back to her. She looked out the window it was still nighttime. Then she looked at the clock.

"Omigod it's eleven thirty-five, what is going on here why is it still dark? Where's Squall"

She ran over to the dresser and threw on a clean pair of shorts and a shirt. She then ran out the door and started running down the hallway. She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't see the girl coming up the hallway ...and ran right into her.

Yuffie hit the wall with a thud. She stood up and took a closer look at the girl. She had reddish hair and was wearing a purple skirt with a white shirt. The other girl stood up slowly.

"Hi my name's Kairi"

"Nice to meet you, I'm the great ninja yuffie."

"Hmm...Yuffie...you must be new here I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, today's my first day...can you tell me what's going on here. Why is it so dark?"

"Yep, you're definintely new. The sun never rises here in Traverse Town.'

"Oh...say, do you know where Squall is?"

"Squall? Oh you mean Leon, he's probably training, but I don't know where."

"Thanks see you later..." and with that Yuffie ran out the hotel doors in search of Squall.

Hours later

Yuffie slumped down in the back alley. It seemed like she had been searching everywhere and she still hadn't found him.

"I can't believe i'm sitting here with my legs in the sewer."

That's when she heard a clanking sound coming from inside the sewer.

"I wonder what that could be?" she said squeezing in between the bars.

She kept walking until the water got up to her neck. Something told her that she should go back but she wanted to find out what the sound was. she started swimming stealthily untikl she realized that there was somebody in there already and not just anybody, this somebody was Squall Leonhart. She swam over to the corner and hid behind one of the rocks.

_'Omigod what should I do...I know I'll surprise him'_

She then came out from behind the rock ready to tackle him.

At that moment Squall turned around and swung his sword at her. Yuffie jumped back away from the swordand of couse being yuffie she started to tip backwards.

"omigod omigod omigod" and then proceeded to fall back into the nasty sewer water. She came up coughing, trying to get all of the water out of her lungs.

"You know you could have helped me instead of watching me fall"

"I know but that wouldn't have been as amusing."

"Well since I'm already here can I train with you"

"No"

"Ok. can you take me back to the hotel."

"No"

Squall then proceeded to start swinging around his gunblade again.

He stopped "Why are you still here?"

"because I don't know how to get back"

"Then why did you...How did you...let's go."

"Okay where are you going the entrance is over there."

"That entrance is for dumb people who like to swim in dirty water"

"hey I resent that "

"Hmm that's a pretty big word can you spell it. Oh and you might want to catch up...you're falling behind."

Yuffie ran to catch up with him "I am not dumb"

Then all of a sudden Squall stopped and Yuffie ran into him. He pressed a button and thenthe floor started to rise. when the floor stopped they were inside of a messy little house.

"Where are we?"

"Would you stop asking questions and come on"

When they got outside of the house he led her to the edge of the island and started to leap from rock to rock until he got to the other side.

"Come on...Hurry up."

Yuffie looked down at the rocks. They were slowly moving from side to side, a daunting task. The kind of task that only a ninja could do. She hopped to the first rock and landed squarely in the middle. Then the second, then the third, then the fourth...but at the last second the rock moved suddenly to the left and she plunged into the deep murky water.

"Twice in one day, I thought ninjas were supposed to be graceful"

"It's not my fault...stupid shifty rocks" she said finally climbing onto the sand

When they walked through the door Yuffie found herself looking at the third district for the first time.

"Wow so this is where all the clubs are" She stopped suddenly and Squall bumped into her.

"Yuffie keep moving"

"Sq- Sq- Squall what is that"

"It's Leon" Then he looked where she was pointing. "Shit we're surrounded"

"Squall what are these things"

"They're called heartless and these are defenders. Watch out for their shields they bite." he said leaping into action.

Yuffie got into a stance then pounced behind one of the defenders and started to throw her shurikens at it. The defender turned around and thrusted its shield out at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Yuffie be careful" Squall called out while trying to hold one of the defenders off with the gunblade. Yuffie looked up and noticed that the defender that had knocked her down was now about to hit Squall from behind.

"Squall watch out" she said running up and pushing him out of the way.

"Yuffie!" Then there was darkness.

A/N: Hate to leave you guys at a cliff hanger butI need some time to figure out what i'm going to do next. BTW does anyone want to be my beta reader? This chapters only half of the first one but next time I'll do better. I'm supposed to be writing college essays right now...until next time...

Star-chan 89


	3. Recovery?

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I, needed some time to think things over as well as to do all of the homework they've been piling on me lately. Decided to make sure that it was finished now because I won't have anytime after report cards come out. Also, I don't know if I'll be able to get anywhere near a computer. I can't seem to pull up the chapters that I already wrote so the formatting might be different. I've read some really good Squffies lately so hopefully I've been inspired to do something good too. Well anyway, here's chapter three… Oh yeah don't own it.

Ch. 3 Recovery

Yuffie sat up suddenly, but a sharp pain raced through her body and she slammed back down into the bed.

"Yuffie if you aren't careful, you're gonna reopen the wound in you back…and it took me forever to heal it…It just wouldn't stay closed and you wouldn't stop squirming…"

The voice slowly faded into the background as Yuffie listened to the person walk away.

Yuffie suddenly felt drowsy and let the darkness overcome her.

When she finally opened her eyes again, she was surprised to find that she was no longer alone. In front of her sat her Aerith and next to her sat Cloud, a girl with red hair, and some guy with spiky brown hair; and off by himself leaning against the wall was Squall.

"Omigod, you're awake, Yuffie, how do you feel?" the red haired-girl stood up leaning over the edge of the bed.

"Fine" Yuffie managed to say although she couldn't remember ever having seen the girl before or ever having been in so much pain in her life.

She looked Squall in the eye, "What happened?", but it was Aerith who answered her…

"You were attacked by heartless. We weren't sure if you were going to make it…there was so much blood…" she drifted off.

Yuffie looked around at the people in the room, she was sure that they were keeping something from her.

"…how long have I been here?"

"A little over a week. You took a pretty big bite to the back…it took a while for the infection to go away…"

She looked from face to face and couldn't help but notice bags under everyone's eyes that hadn't been there before. The silence in the room was so thick; Yuffie thought that she probably could have choked on it.

"Well…there are a lot more sick people I have to heal so I'll come by to visit you later."

After Aerith left everyone else seemed to find some reasonable excuse to leave until only she and Squall were left.

There was silence until he said "Thanks Yuffie" and then she found herself alone. The weight of the day was upon her and she fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up again it didn't take her long to figure out that she wasn't still in the sterile hospital room; and the fact that she could feel Squall sleeping beside her was also a big clue. This time when she tried to sit up it wasn't as painful, and as soon as she felt well enough, she stood up and began to walk around the room.

She reached under the bed and pulled out her green diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been in a coma for the last few days, but it was nothing that a great ninja can't handle. And guess what…………I saved Squall's life. The big, cold, manly man had to be saved by a girl. I bet he feels sore. I think I'll rub it in some more tomorrow. I can't remember anything from the last few days and nobody really told me anything. I'm really tired so I think I'll have to write some more tomorrow._

_Yuffie_

Yuffie fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake up until much later. When she did she was sure that she could hear low voices in the next room. She creeped over to the vent connecting her room to the room next door and almost gasped when she realized that everyone from her room yesterday were in the other room talking, and not just about anything…she was sure that they were talking about her.

"When do you think we should tell her?"

"I don't know. It would have to be before we leave."

"We couldn't just not tell her, she would just get suspicious and end up hurting herself more"

"Well then who's going, after all we could at least do that"

"I have to go, after all this all my fault in the first place…"

'Leon it's not your fault"

"Are you going too Aerith" asked a younger girl

"I don't think so, there are so many patients already here, and I really don't think this unit would make it without me. But Kairi I've been working with you for a while, and your healing skills have improved a lot….Maybe you could do it. And of course Cloud and Sora would go to"

"I would" They both said in unison

"Of course for protection"

"Oh, Of course, right." Said Sora although he still sounded unconvinced."

"And we'll keep Kairi and Yuffie company since they won't be having any meaningful conversations with Leon...Ow...Leon why'd you hit me"

"Because you're an ass Cloud"

Aerith's came in clear over the arguing "So then it's settled you four will be going with Yuffie to find the--"

At that moment Yuffie sneezed quite loudly right next to the vent.

"Sounds like somebody's awake"

"Knowing Yuffie she's probably been awake this whole time…"

Yuffie ran over to the dresser to pretend like she was changing clothes.

Squall burst through the door suddenly.

"Yuffie, we're leaving at seven o'clock tonight." He then walked back out slamming the door behind him.

And Yuffie was left still standing there at the dresser shocked with her mouth wide open. She was confused.

Where were they going? How was she involved? What were they going to get?

A/N: Hey guys (SimpleNClean92) I know the point of having a beta reader is to send them stuff before you put it out so they can make sure it sounds good and all that stuff…**but**……there's something wrong with my e-mail right now, and I really wanted to make sure that I got out the chapter as soon as possible, so I decided to just go ahead and put it out now (without having somebody read it over) please don't hate me for it.…Hope you like it. Don't forget to review, you know likes dislikes…. As long as someone likes I'll write… did anyone notice that the topic of this fic has completely shifted over the past few months. I might have to change my summary.

-StarChan89


	4. Searching For The Cure: Part 1

A/N: thanks for reviewing everyone. Well anyway, here's chapter 4!!! I think that the cure will be featured in three to four parts maybe...mostly because of Yuffie's diary entries at the end of each chapter, it's just easier to do it in days.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Ch.4. Searching For The Cure: Part 1

Yuffie woke up bright and early the next morning, mostly because she didn't sleep much the night before. She leaned over and tapped Squall on the shoulder.

"Squall?"

"What Yuffie.."

"Where are we going?"

"To find a cure"

"A cure for what"

"For the bite on your back"

"But...I thought you guys said that I had healed"

"Well you did...but it got infected again. Now go back to sleep so I can get some rest."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll hours later llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Okay guys, I did some research and here's a picture of the plant you're looking for."

Yuffie pushed her way to the front, and took a closer look at the picture. The plant was small and kind of ugly looking with fat, wide brown leaves almost as thick as her fingers. On the underside of each of the petals were bright, red thorns.

"Be careful of the thorns"

As they started to board the ship, the flower girl waved Yuffie over.

"Yuffie, be careful. Try not to strain yourself and get plenty of rest. Drink plenty of fluids. Did I say be careful?"

"Yes Aerith, I promise I'll be careful."

Yuffie then ran up the stairs into the aircraft.

And they headed towards the planet that contained the plant with her cure.

Meanwhile, Yuffie slid into the seat beside Kairi and decided to have a little fun.

"So, you're Kairi right."

"Yeah"

"How did you know about me?"

"Well, when I was working with Aerith she was always talking about you. It's kind of cool to be talking to the 'Great Ninja Yuffie' that I've heard so much about"

Yuffie decided not to be jealous of the fact that Aerith had worked with someone else in her absence, and Kairi seemed pretty cool, so she decided that it would be nice to have a new friend. Yuffie hadn't had many girl friends when she was younger...

"What's going on between you and Sora?"

Kairi blushed a bright red, "Wh..What?"

"You know, are you two an item?"

"Th..That's ridiculous, what would give you a ridiculous idea like that?"

"Well you do smile whenever you see him...and you're always staring at him...and you always blush when he smiles at you, and"

"Okay that's enough, I get the point."

"But, you never answered my question" Yuffie smiled mischievously; maybe this trip wouldn't be so boring after all. And then another thought came to her mind...she hadn't messed with Squall **all** day.

She sneaked quietly to his room and opened the door slowly.

"What do you want Yuffie"

"eep!" she tried to walk in as if she hadn't been sneaking around. "Um..Well..I..you know"

"No, I don't know"

"Well I can see that you're busy so I guess I'll be going now. See you later Squallie"

Leon's features rippled with disgust _"Squallie?"_

At that moment an Cloud's voice rang over the loudspeaker. "We're about to land, buckle up everybody"

"Hurry up and sit down Yuffie."

As she walked into the room, Yuffie got a look at Squall's room for the first time. His room was kind of empty, but she wouldn't have expected Squall to bring a lot of stuff with him anyway, he just didn't seem like the type. Yuffie decided that while she was there she might as well take advantage of the situation, and took a closer look at him. What she saw definitely didn't disappoint her. Although she had noticed that he was handsome when they first met, she really hadn't had a good chance to look at him closely until now. She looked over his squared jaw, unruly hair, stormy eyes until her eyes finally rested on his scar.

"Yuffie...Yuffie...Are you listening to me?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

"You might want to buckle up, we're about to land"

"Oh yeah" she said as she buckled her seatbelt, while blushing slightly. She hoped that he hadn't noticed her staring at him.

As the ship began its' descent into the atmosphere of the new planet, the ship began to shake violently.

Once they had landed safely, the group came together in the cockpit.

"How's everybody?" Cloud asked the group once they all came together.

"We're fine" came the collective answer

"Well it's too dark to look for anything now...plus it looks like there's a storm brewing, so I think that it might be better if we wait until tomorrow to start searching"

The group around him nodded in agreement and they all went their separate ways to go to bed.

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been an interesting day. I made a new friend today her name is Kairi. She seems really neat. I think that I'll try to se her up with Sora. I've been thinking lately, everybody has someone that likes someone, and I know it can't be an age thing because Sora and Kairi are both younger than me and they both have eachother. When will I find someone to love me?_

_Yuffie_

Yuffie lied in her bed restless. The loud rolling thunder was keeping her from sleeping. She then stood up and walked up to Squall's room.

"Squall...are you asleep"

"No" he said sitting up and facing her "What do you want Yuffie"

"I can't sleep"

"What, is the 'Great Ninja Yuffie' afraid of storms"

"No...Maybe a little..."

"Fine" he said and rolled over so that she could get in.

"Do you think I'll be cured...I mean what if I die?"

"I'm not going to let you die, now go to sleep"

Yuffie rolled over as close as she dared to his warmth. She felt comforted knowing that he would protect her.

"_Squall... do you like me?"_

_Squall almost said something, then decided against it when he saw the hurt look in her eyes. "Sure Yuffie...why do you ask?"_

_She was silent for a little while before answering, "Well I don't have many friends, I don't know why nobody likes me."_

"_I like you Yuffie, besides they're probably just jealous...not everybody can be a great ninja like you" she seemed satisfied with his answer. But apparently she wasn't he thought when he noticed her features screwed up in thought._

"_Squall?"_

"_..."_

"_Promise me we'll be friends forever"_

"_I promise" The nine year old beamed up at him._

"Yuffie wake up, It's time to start searching." Squall walked over to the bed "Yuffie?"

A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger, I hope you like what happened. I had a really hard time finishing it but I promised to get it out before this winter break was over and I meant it. I just wish that I could have made it longer but I guess I should just be glad that I got it out at all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and hopefully there will be much more to come in the future. I will really try to update faster but if nothing else I will have it ready by the next major break. I just wanted you guys to know that I luv you all. Don't forget to review, and not just the good, it would be nice to have some criticism to. I hope I get five reviews for this chapter...pretty please with a cherry on top?

Star-chan89


	5. Searching For The Cure: Part 2

A/N: Well it seems that things are finally going my way for once, I might actually finish a story for once...isn't that cool.

Disclaimer: Don't own it...and (sigh) never will...

**Ch.5 Searching For The Cure: Part 2**

Leon searched the room frantically for the missing girl. He could feel himself getting more and more aggravated by the minute.

'Where is that girl...? Leave it up to Yuffie to go missing at a crucial time like this'

He quickly made his way into the cockpit to see if anyone else had seen her only to find Kairi and Sora talking to each other rapidly in excited tones.

"What's going on?"

Sora looked as if he was about to burst with excitement, but Kairi was actually able to answer him first. "We're home"

"What?"

"The Destiny Islands, it's our home, it's where the cure is..."

"I'm sorry to ruin the mood but..."

Just then, Cloud finally arrived in the cockpit; it was pretty easy to see that he had just woken up.

"Could you to quiet down? You could wake up the dead with all the noise you're making" Apparently they didn't wake up everybody, Yuffie was nowhere in sight. "By the way Squall, Where's Yuffie?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you before I was so rudely interrupted." He stated while glaring at Cloud, "She's missing"

----------------

Riku looked over at the girl sleeping peacefully on his bed.

'How had she gotten there?' he wondered 'People didn't just randomly land on the Destiny Islands, not recently anyway.' He had been pretty much alone for a while now, and he was actually kind of excited at the prospect of having someone to talk to. 'If only she would wake up...' A noise coming from the direction of his bed startled him, and he looked up from his thoughts to find the girl snoring softly on the floor. 'I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting day.' He thought as he walked over to put her back into the bed.

------------ **Meanwhile...**------------

They had split up into two groups to look for Yuffie, Leon and Sora, and Kairi and Cloud.

At the moment, one of the groups seemed to be lost, seeing as they had passed the same tree three times.

"Sora, are you sure you know where you're going?" Leon asked feeling more than a little irritated.

"Of course I know where we are, I'm the one that used to live here remember..." Sora replied.

"Cause I could've sworn that we just passed this tree five minutes ago."

"Now that you mention it, that tree does look kind of familiar..." Sora said grimacing. Leon was beginning to wish that he had been put into the group with Kairi.

------------**And Back Again**------------

The girl shifted in the bed and finally sat up, looking around until her eyes finally met with Riku's.

"Hi" she said as she got out of the bed an extended her hand to him, "I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie...What's your name?"

--------** In the middle of nowhere...--------**

"Cloud!!" Kairi yelled, "Come over here, I think I found something..."

Cloud stepped through the bush and looked where Kairi was pointing.

"Footprints" he said, half to himself, half aloud, "and here another set of footprints meet these, but only one set walks away. I think we should follow them, I'll radio Leon and tell him what we found."

He walked over and leaned against a tee, the radio in his hand. Suddenly he yelled out "What do you mean you're lost?...Sora's with you right?...He's lost too?...Didn't he live here?" He finally slid the radio back into his pocket, shaking his head, "Kairi, there has been a little change of plan, I need you to take this radio and find Sora and Leon, while I follow these tracks to see if they might lead me to Yuffie."

Kairi nodded her head in agreement and they went there separate ways.

---------**I find myself---------**

"So you're Riku, that's a nice name." she said smiling at him.

Riku blushed a little, "So, umm...where did you come from...and why are you here?"

"Well, I'm originally from Hollow Bastion, but my home was destroyed when two political factions rose up against each other and divided it in two. I was one of the spies, but my partner was captured and I followed her and got captured too, by these two guys Cloud and Squall. Cloud and Aerith used to date, and Squall...well he's just a big meanie so I'm not going to waste my time talking about him." But Riku caught the way her voice got softer and her eyes shone as she said that. They were both silent for a moment until she began again, "Anyway I was training and I got hurt and now I'm here looking for some plant. Yep that's pretty much everything."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

---------**Wondering how-**--------

"Leon, Sora, I found you" Kairi said breathlessly as she pressed her way through the brush.

'So there is a god' Leon thought as he saw Kairi walk over to them.

"Did you find Yuffie?" He asked as soon as she had gotten close.

"Not exactly, we did find some footprints, Cloud's following them now. Come on, follow me, I'll take you there"

As they walked away, Sora asked Kairi, "Did you notice that no one is here?"

"Yeah, I was wondering where everyone was too...I hope they're alright." She said with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sure that everyone's o.k. ... but until we find them, at least we have each other right." He said smiling and blushing slightly.

"Right" she answered, smiling back.

-------**-I get myself**- --------

Riku stood up and walked over to the door. When he answered it, he found himself looking into the eyes of a man about two years older than him, with blonde hair that defied gravity, and strikingly deep, blue eyes.

"Cloud" the girl behind him yelped as she jumped up out of the bed, pushing Riku out of the way, and giving the man a hug. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was a little surprised, Cloud had a startled look on his face also.

--------**Into these Situations **--------

Kairi, Leon, and Sora followed the footsteps until they reached a small hut.

"Do you think we should knock on the door?" Kairi asked Leon

"That would probably be a good idea," he said as he raised his hand and began to knock on the door.

This time, it was Yuffie who answered the door.

"Squall!" she shouted as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"umm...Yuffie.." he said looking very much uncomfortable as he patted her on the back. Everybody was looking at them.

"Oh." Yuffie said letting go just as quickly as she had latched on, her face flaming red.

The feeling in the room was tense for a while, until Kairi and Sora finally broke the silence at the same moment. "Riku!"

---------**After a little nostalgia-**--------

All of the yapping, Leon finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you three shut up?! Remember why we're here guys, we are on a mission."

Cloud woke up from his nap, "Leon's right," he said as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "We don't have much time" he then saw the look on Yuffie's face and added, "If it gets too dark we won't be able to search" Yuffie let out a sigh of relief.

As they set out to find the plant, Squall noticed that he seemed to have lost his shadow. Not that it bothered him to not have Yuffie following him; it was just unusual for her to be spending so much time with someone else. Actually, this was the first time he had heard her really laugh since their little accident. It was nice to see her happy, but somewhere deep inside he got the feeling that he wished he had been the one to do it.

The group actually didn't get much done before night had arrived, and Yuffie found herself in bed, thinking back over the day, with her diary sitting in her lap.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met this amazing guy named Riku. He's really smart and funny, and he actually seems to like me...unlike a certain someone._

Yuffie paused in her writing and looked up at the ceiling, sighing softly. She then returned to her writing.

_It's kind of nice to have someone like you back...but...I still have feelings for Squall. I just wish he had feelings for me too. Who do you think is better D? Riku or Squall?_

Yuffie leaned over her bed tucking her diary back into its box, before pushing the entire package back under the bed.

_Yuffie climbed up the tree to find herself looking over into the backyard of her best friend, next-door-neighbor, and baby-sitter. _

_Aerith and Cloud were sitting on a bench in between two rose bushes. He was holding her hand and they were smiling at each other. This must be what love is like. She smiled softly at him and blushed as he leaned in to kiss her. Unfortunately, he missed and kissed her eye, to which they both stated laughing._

_This must be what love is like..._

Leon silently closed the door to the room of the sleeping girl and sighed.

'I'm in big trouble'

--------------------------------------

Don't forget to review...


End file.
